Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160529224545
Anime Folge 1: *Bei uns gibt es halt eine staatlich festgesetzte Frist von 1 Woche (bzw 7 Werktagen, d.h. eig 9 Tage, wegen dem Wochenende und ein wenig mehr wenn ein längeres Wochenende dazwischen liegt) und die Matura ist ja nicht wirklich länger bei uns, da die Tests/Schularbeiten der 7. und 8. Klasse genau gleich lang sind (wenn es 4-stündige sind, von denen man normalerweise 1 pro Jahr) Folge 3: *Ich hab sie nie bekommen... ._. *falls es dich interessiert, wen ich hab: http://schoolido.lu/user/SandroMH/#68811 Folge 5-12: *Naja... Geschrieben wird's Eli, aber in Japan spricht man das "l" ja als "r", weswegen sie in den Subs öfters "Eri" schreiben, aber da sie eig. aus Russland kommt und ihre Schwester Alisa heißt, würd ich sagen, dass sie Eli heißt ^^ Folge 13: *Naja... verunsichern eher in Richtung "Auflösung von µ's" und so XD Staffel 2: Folge 1: *Ja Rin... "Ich mag diese Hanayo!" paar Momente später "Diese Hanayo mag ich auch!" XD *Wieso? Durch mein Let it Go hat's vor ein paar Wochen geschneit... sodass der Schnee einen Tag liegen blieb und die Ernte österreichweit ausfiel ^^" (ich hab beschlossen wieder bis November zu warten XD) Folge 2: *"Ich putze den Kamin immer schön ordentlich und bis jetzt ist er immer gekommen... Schaut mal hinein falls ihr einen Beweis braucht" und dann die Zeichnung vom Weihnachtsmann... in dem Moment hab ich mit Nico gefühlt XD *Ach der Wanderausflug von Umi um Inspiration zu sammeln war auch toll: "Wir machen hier kurz Rast und dann weiter bis zur Spitze!" Rin: "Was?! Und was ist mit dem Song?" Umi: o.o Rin: "Sag nicht du hast es vergessen!" Umi:"N-Natürlich nicht! Aber auf der Spitze hab ich vllt mehr Inspiration!" Folge 3: *ich find A-Rise nicht schlecht, aber definitiv nicht so gut wie µ's... Folge 4: *Nozomi hat zufrieden gegrinst, da Rin... sagen wir... eher "eben" ist und Nico verfolgen kann XD *Nico hat 3 Geschwister... 2 Schwestern (Cocoro und Cocoa) und einen Bruder (Cotaro) und sie hat eine Mutter ^^ *Kleiner Gedanke, da ich gerade die Mutter erwähne... iwie sind die einzigen "Männer" die man im Anime sieht, Cotaro und Honokas Vater... Wobei die Silhouette von einem Mann, die plötzlich beim Konzert die Leuchtsticks auspackt schon toll ankam XD Ich bin mir beim Spiel auch nicht sicher, ob ich nun eig. ein Junge oder ein Mädchen bin, weil einerseits wird man wie ne gute Freundin behandelt und dann wiederum gestehen sie einem bei den Nebenmissionen ihre Liebe... XD Folge 6: *Ja der Rollentausch war genial und v.a. Umi als Rin und Nicos Reaktion auf Hanayos perfekte Nico-Imitation XD *Und auch der Auftritt als Kiss/µ's war genial, als die Mitschülerinnen einfach mal wegrannten XD Folge 8: *Aber ich fand den Wandel von Nozomi unheimlich O.O *Also ich mein damit, dass sie in der Geschichte immer der Schüchterne Außenseiter war und nach 2 Sätzen, die sie mit Eli sprach, wandelte sich ihr Charakter iwie um 180° zum fröhlichen, leicht perversen und berechnenden Schreinmädchen... XD Folge 9: *Sie haben doch ihre Winteruniform an... ich geh auch mit kurzem T-Shirt bei Schnee herum... ok nicht immer, aber das leigt daran, dass mich meine Mama sonst umbringen würd XD Folge 11: *Lass die Grammatik... selbst Deutsche können nicht perfekt deutsch XD Folge 13: *Meine Maturantenverabschiedung kommt noch... aber es wird nie so schön sein, wie Aishiteru Banzai!... Ich muss mich wohl mit dem lateinischen Lied zufrieden geben, welches bei Maturantenverabschiedungen so üblich ist... ich weiß nicht einmal den Titel mehr XD *Das Ende ist eig. kein Ende sondern die Überleitung zum Film... Den Film könnte man daher als lange 14. Folge sehen ^^ Also die 3. Staffel kommt am 2. Juli raus und ich schau sie mir an, da ich es nicht unbedingt als Fortsetzung, sondern als neuen Anime seh :D Öhm... ich sag dir morgen oder übermorgen worum's da geht, da ich keine Ahnung hab und erst nach K-On!! anfange XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8Ey7bmH2t0 Das hat noch gefehlt :D Das 2. OP zu K-On!!, da ich ja fast damit durch bin und ich diesen Anime iwie gern hab :3 OuaT Mir bleibt ja fast nichts anderes übrig außer die Events, da ich alle Lieder (außer die auf Schwer... da fehlen noch ein paar) auf S-Rang bei der Combo hab und eig. kann ich niemanden mehr auf den max. Bond-Level kriegen, da ich alle die ich idolized hab, dort hab XD Tattoos Bei uns gibt's eig. generell ne gewisse Einteilung, wer wen wählt... also so Bevölkerungsgruppen, nicht nach geographischen Standort... Also Beispiele dafür wären, dass Studenten generell normalerweise Grün wählen, während mittelmäßig bis höher gebildete Jugendliche die Neos wählen, weniger bis mittelmäßig gebildete Jugendliche wählen dann wiederum blau, wirtschaftliche wählen schwarz (ÖVP), größere Städte (Landeshauptstädte) wählen generell rot (SPÖ), schwarz oder grün (jtzt eher grün, da man iwie wegen Korruption oder Fehlschlägen von rot/schwarz enttäuscht ist... deswegen haben wir dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal keinen roten/schwarzen Präsidenten) ältere Leute wählen normalerweise schwarz oder rot bzw. werden schwarz und rot von jüngeren gewählt, da sie diese Einstellung von den Eltern haben... Blau gewann eig. hauptsächlich durch die Flüchtlingskrise starken Zulauf und eben durch Protestwähler, die gg Rot/Schwarz sind... Meine Mama ist schon iwie spaßig... aber naja... Sagen wir's so: Deine Mutter würde sich immer so benehmen, als wäre sie 14... Also sie ist zwar spaßig, aber ihr fehlt etwas Ernst und Einsicht, wodurch es wiederum anstrengend ist mit ihr zu leben... ^^" Minecraft Ja klar... wenn du das nächste mal on gehst schreib mir mal... dann schalt ich den server kurz aus, mach ein Backup von der jetzigen Welt und hau das alte Backup rein... Dann warten wir auf Phine und du erklärst ihr das dann XD Ich würde jtzt nicht mehr die alte Welt rein hauen, wir haben erst einen Wither besiegt und ein Leuchtfeuer gebaut, das ist mehr wert als die Schafe... ._. Fahrprüfung Ja aber da ist's ja auch so... XD Wie wär's mit Crossy Road oder Don't tap the white tile am Handy? das wäre toll für die Reaktion :D Youtube Ok, dann warst du der Zugriff aus Deutschland, der von Google abgeblockt wurde XD Ich hab dir ne Einladung als Administrator geschickt, damit so was nciht nochmal passiert ^^ zum Zitat: Das ist kein "Bruder" XD Sie sagt nur "Oh, brother..." Das ist ne Phrase wie "ach gott..." oder "komm schon..." Pascal ist schon ein Mädchen XD "Hubert, why do you wear glasses?" "Because my eyes are bad." "What? Are they dangerous?" "Somebody safe me..." - Sophie und Hubert (Tales of Graces f) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLpBsvNPquc& Zum Glück gibt's da zu allen Victory-Scenes ein Video, die schau ich nur zu gern XD